User talk:Arpegius
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Renji Abarai, Uryū Ishida & Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayel Aporro Granz page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 13:42, 10 December 2009 Editing of the "Fights" Articles Hi. As you are new here, you probably are not aware of this, but we are currently not allowing any editing of the fight articles, as they are still in development. Most of these new articles are protected so that nobody can edit them, but the Renji Abarai, Uryū Ishida & Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayel Aporro Granz article was not (though I have since locked it). They will be opened for editing only when a final format is decided upon for them. I apologize for any confusion and hope that you are not put off by this. We welcome all contributors and hope that you stay with us. Thanks for your time, --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for making me aware of this, i just spotted a wrong name and thought i could fix it with a quick edit :) No worries. I see what you are on about with the name though, and I have corrected it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 15:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Karakuraizer Hi. There is an article on the Karakura-Raizer Team, but there isn't much detail there ( I think there is more detail on the individual character's pages about it). I guess it can be added under the Hueco Mundo section of the synopsis on Kon's article, if you wish to expand it. Also, please remember that as set out in the Image Policy (accessed via the Community tab in the sidebar) you must add and templates to the images, as they are copyrighted. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC)